Un Nuevo Hechizo
by Biancamanda16
Summary: Star quiere probar un nuevo hechizo pero nada sale según lo planeado y las consecuencias pueden ser mucho más serias de lo que pensó en un principio.
1. Resultados inesperados

**Oye Marco ¿quieres ver un nuevo hechizo que aprendí? **dijo Star de forma entusiasta.

Marco que estaba en el sofá de la sala leyendo un libro lo dejo a un lado y observó a Star y luego dijo **De que se trata.**

**Bueno me inspiré en la Princesa Turpina , verás el hechizo sirve para cambiar el género del individuo afectado. **dijo Star.

**Oh ya veo ¿Y ya has probado este hechizo? **pregunto Marco algo temeroso teniendo una idea de lo que Star planeaba.

**Bueno yo pensaba probarlo en ti para poder conocer a la Princesa Trudina real **dijo Star.

Marco se levantó del sofá y empezó a alejarse lentamente de Star. Mientras decía.

**Bueno Star hmm yo no creo que sea una buena idea, tus hechizos suelen ser impredecibles.****Oh vamos Marco esto es completamente seguro **dijo Star mientras apuntaba con la varita a Marco.

En este momento Marco empezó a sudar.

**Star en serio no creo que sea buena idea. **dijo Marco con nerviosismo.

**Solo será por un rato **, **Lo revertire una vez que vea que funciona. **dijo Star.

**¿Y para que serviría un hechizo así? **dijo Marco.

**Eso no es importante sólo debo ver que funcione deja de ser tan cobarde Diaz **dijo Star.

Marco viendo que no tenia escapatoria sólo se quedo en su sitio y reso para que todo salga bien. .

Star vio su oportunidad apuntó su varita y dijo el conjuro rápidamente mientras una ráfaga de magia salía de la varita en dirección a Marco pero antes de que llegará a su objetivo un portal se abrió y de el salió la Reina Moon justo frente de Marco. Recibiendo el hechizo en lugar de el.

Antes de recibir el hechizo Moon dijo.

**Star tengo algo importante que...**.

Al recibir el impacto Moon cayó al suelo inconciente mientras un brillo blanco la cubrió cegando a todos los presentes.

**¡Mamá! **grito Star comprendiendo lo que acababa de suceder.

**Oh estoy bien **dijo Marco sorprendido pero luego noto a la Reina.

**Sra Butterfly, Star el hechizo le dio a tu madre. **dijo Marco.

**Oh cielos mi mamá va a matarme cuando despierte **dijo Star mientras se acercaba a ver a su madre junto con Marco.

El aura blanca envolvía a Moon y luego desapareció Star y Marco notaron que la apariencia de la Reina había cambiado en lugar de la Reina apareció un hombre alto con el cabello corto azul claro, de constitución acletica de tes blanca, tenia una barba corta y en sus mejillas aún tenía sus diamantes de color fucsia.

Su ropa también había cambiado llevaba un traje similar al que usaba el Rey River y su corona también era similar.

Poco a poco el hombre empezó a despertar.

**Oh Star deberías de tener más cuidado cuando prácticas magia. **dijo el hombre mientras despertaba y se frotaba la cabeza .

**Mamá lo siento mucho no fue mi intención que esto pasará. **dijo Star.

El hombre se levantó del suelo y se quitó el polvo no prestando realmente atención a su hija.

**Bueno supongo que debí haber avisado que vendría **dijo el hombre restandole importancia al asunto o no cociente del todo de su situación.

**No te preocupes esto se debe de poder revertir. **dijo Marco de pronto.

**¿Qué cosa? **dijo el hombre.

**Bien Mamá solo mantén la calma **dijo Star mientras traía un espejo y le mostraba su reflejo al hombre.

Moon vio su reflejo pero lo que vio la desconcertó un poco el reflejo no era el suyo.

**Oh interesante hechizo. **dijo finalmente mientras inspeccionaba su nueva apariencia.

**¿Estas molesta? **dijo Star quien se preocupaba por la actitud de su madre.

**Hmm fue un accidente no hay problema, ¿puedes revertirlo cierto? **dijo Moon.

**Bueno lo que pasa es que es un hechizo nuevo y no estoy realmente segura de como podría revertirlo. **dijo Star nerviosa.

El hombre suspiro y se masajeo la sien.

**De acuerdo buscaremos una solución por el momento supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí, Marco cuando lleguen tus padres les diremos que soy el tío de Star y me llamó Menguante de acuerdo****. **dijo Menguante.

**Oh si Sra en digo Sr Butterfly**** . **dijo Marco.

**Bien ¿ tu que opinas Star? **dijo Menguante.

Star estaba sorprendida su madre estaba tomando todo el asunto demasiado bien incluso se inventó un nombre.

**Oh si esta bien. **dijo Star.

**Marco en que parte de la casa puedo hacer una habitación luego de hablar con tus padres por supuesto****. **dijo Menguante.

**Supongo que cerca de la habitación de Star no hace falta romper más paredes. **dijo Marco. **De acuerdo. **dijo Menguante.

**Mamá que es lo que me ibas a decir cuando ****llegaste**. dijo Star.

**Oh si te iba a decir algo importante pero por alguna razón no logro recordarlo. **dijo Menguante pensativo.

**Supongo que lo recordaré luego. **dijo Menguante con poco interés.

**Y que pasara con Mewni ****. **dijo Star preocupada.

**Hmm River podría encargarse del Reino por un rato, aunque no me agrada la idea ,pero no puedo simplemente ir a Mewni así****. ****Oh y no me llames mamá es raro en este momento. **dijo Menguante.

**Pero hay que avisarle a Papá sobre esto. **dijo Star.

**Si pero no quiero decirle lo que paso sólo le diré que me quedare contigo por unos días. **dijo Menguante.

**¿****Y como vas a hacer eso? **dijo Marco.

**Oh simplemente así. **dijo Menguante.

Luego hizo un chasquido y volvió a su apariencia anterior y ya era la Reina Moon nuevamente.

**Desiciste el hechizo. **dijo Star emocionada.

**No sólo es un disfraz mágico. **dijo Moon.

**¿Un que? **dijo Star decepcionada. **Un disfraz mágico me permite tomar la apariencia de cualquier persona. **Luego volvió a chasquear sus dedos y ahora era Star. **Vez **dijo Moon.

**Wau eso es fabuloso. **dijo Star.

**Si bueno está en mi capítulo al parecer aún no lo haz visto. **dijo Moon luego volvió a chasquear sus dedos y volvió a ser Moon.

**Hmm. **dijo Star

**No importa , voy a hablar con tu padre con tu espejo. **dijo Moon.

**Esta bien te mostraré donde esta. **dijo Star.

Luego llevó a su madre a su habitación y le mostró el lugar.

**Lindo cuarto. **dijo Moon algo incómoda por el desorden del lugar.

**Gracias. **dijo Star sin notar su incomodidad.

Star le mostró el espejo y luego se fue y Moon llamó a River.

**Oh pastel de luna te estas demorando ¿Paso algo? **dijo River.

**Oh no nada, solo me** **quedare con Star unos días para enseñarle algunas cosas. **dijo Moon.

**Con todo lo que está sucediendo lo entiendo. **dijo River.

Esto llamó la atención de Moon pero no podía preguntar sobre el tema por que se supone que ya lo sabía.

**Oh si eso. **dijo Moon.

**No te preocupes querida voy a cuidar del Reino durante tu ausencia pero vuelve cuando puedas. **dijo River algo triste.

**Si cuando termine con esto volveré. **dijo Moon.

**Si tengo noticias te llamare. **dijo River luego le mando un besó y luego corto la llamada.

**Hmm eso fue incómodo. **dijo Moon una vez que su disfraz mágico se desvanecía y volvió a ser Menguante luego bajo las escaleras y fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

Star y Marco aparecieron luego de un rato encontrando a Menguante dormido en el sofá.

**Supongo que debe de estar agotado. **dijo Marco.

**Mi madre jamás se dormiría en un sofá. **dijo Star.

**Oye Star tu madre también debe de agotarse su trabajo debe ser agotador.**

Star iba a responder pero el hombre se había despertado sobre saltado con las manos brillando de azul listo para atacar.

**Oye amigo calmate. **dijo Marco.

El hombre volteo a verlos tenía sudor en la frente y las pupilas dilatadas respiraba con dificultad pero se calmo cuando vio a los adolescentes.

**¿Mamá estas bien? **pregunto Star pues nunca había visto a su madre actuar de esa manera pero tampoco estaba en el estado de siempre así que ...

**Star debes llamarme Menguante que tal si los padres de Marco llegan y te oyen. **dijo Menguante mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que saco de su traje.

**Lo siento, pero no has respondido mi pregunta.**dijo Star.

**Fue solo una pesadilla no importa, no es nada nuevo. **dijo Menguante mientras se sentaba y guardaba el pañuelo y se estiraba en el sofá.

**Entonces sueles tener pesadillas seguido. **pregunto Star.

**No quiero hablar de eso. **dijo Menguante.

Star y Marco se miraron por un rato pero decidieron no forzar el tema.

Menguante se termino de estirar y luego invoco un emparedado de pollo.

Star y Marco lo observaron, Menguante lo noto y dijo.

**¿ Qué? , ****tengo hambre .**

Y luego se comió el emparedado al terminar invoco una bebida de maíz y se lo bebió.

**¡No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer! **dijo Star molesta y sorprendida.

**Cómo si tu no lo hubieras hecho antes. **dijo Menguante.

**Oye ¿que te pasa ?.Estas actuando de manera extraña desde que todo esto empezó. **dijo Star.

**Oh tal vez tenga algo que ver con tu hechizo. **dijo Sarcasticamente Menguante.

Star se quedó perpleja por esto y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Menguante observa a Star y se da cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

**Star lo siento yo no quise decir eso es sólo que todo esto es frustrante .**dijo Menguante.

**No, tienes razón es mi culpa tal vez el hechizo cambia algo más que sólo la apariencia. **dijo Star mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

**Star descuida resolveremos esto no es así Menguante.**dijo Marco.

**Si Star investigaremos** **sobre el hechizo, de donde lo sacaste de todos modos. **dijo Menguante.

**Bueno yo lo inventé. **dijo Star.

**Oky eso complica las cosas aún así...**

Menguante no termino la frase se quedo pensando.

Luego se oyó la puerta principal abriéndose .

**Marco hemos vuel****to **dijeron los SresDiaz.

Luego entraron a la sala.

**Mamá , Papá el es el tío de Star, Menguante, se quedará con nosotros unos días si lo permiten**. dijo Marco.

**Oh un nuevo invitado. **dijo Angie.

**Es un gusto conocerlo. **dijo Rafael mientras se acercaba y le daba la mano a Menguante.

**Se parece a la madre de Star es de su parte de la familia. **dijo Angie.

**Oh si ella es mi prima. **dijo Menguante.

**Incluso tienes las mismas marcas en las mejillas que ella. **dijo Angie.

**También ¿puedes usar magia? **pregunto Rafael.

**Oh si también poseo magia. **dijo Menguante mientras hacia aparecer tres refrescos que les dio a Angie y Rafael y uno para el. **Oh gracias que amable ****es**. dijo Rafael.

**Y además es muy guapo. **dijo Angie.

**¡Mamá! **dijo Marco avergonzado.

**Es solo un cumplido hijo no es para tanto en fin nos vamos a dormir, ya que tienes magia puede hacer aparecer un cuarto junto al de Star **dijo Angie

**Hasta mañana **.dijeron Angie y Rafael y luego se fueron.

**Bueno eso fue algo incómodo pero salió bien. **dijo Menguante mientras se levantaba y subía las escaleras mientras bebía su refresco . Star y Marco lo siguieron, Menguante uso otro tipo de hechizo para crear su habitación no era el mismo que el de Star pero hacia lo mismo.

**Bueno niños a sido un largo día hasta mañana. **dijo Menguante mientras entraba a la habitación que había creado, Star tenía curiosidad por saber como era la habitación que creo su madre o tío como había decidido hacerse pasar, pero el solo entró y cerro la puerta ella supuso que vería la habitación mañana.


	2. Discusión

**Oh Marco algo esta terriblemente mal con este hechizo. **

dijo Star .

**Si tienes razón Star tu madre actua de forma muy distinta, pero yo no la conozco mucho de todas formas.** dijo Marco.

**Te lo aseguro Marco es como si tuviera otra personalidad. **dijo Star.

**Bueno tal vez tuvo razón con lo que dijo si es culpa del hechizo. **dijo Marco.

**Que pasa si ya no puedo hacer que vuelva a ser la misma. **dijo Star preocupada .

**Eso no va a pasar te ayudare en lo que pueda y también ella o el como sea. **dijo Marco.

**Pero y si ya no quiere ser como era, ella le dejo toda la responsabilidad a mi padre y jamas haría algo así. **dijo Star.

**Bueno yo creo que esta personalidad que esta mostrando es solo una que ella suprime** **digo tu madre te dijo que empezó a ser Reina desde muy joven. **dijo Marco.

**Si Toffee asesino a la abuela y ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo desde muy joven, pero ella no abandonaría así nada más al reino ¿no es así? .**dijo Star.

**Tal vez solo quiere unas pequeñas vacaciones. **pregunto Marco.

**Tengo que hablar con el. **dijo Star.

Apunto de entrar al cuarto de su nuevo tío.

**Star espera. **dijo Marco.

Star intento abrir la puerta pero noto que estaba cerrada con llave.

**Ah llaveado la puerta. **dijo Star molesta.

**Solo dejalo descansar quieres. **dijo Marco.

**Esta bien. **dijo Star.

Luego ambos adolescentes fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Mientras Menguante dentro de su nueva habitación que era similar a la que tenía en el reino solo que tenia armas de todo tipo que decoraban las paredes que eran de color celeste, su cama era similara la que tenia pero con sabanas de color azul.

Menguante se acercó a una pared sin decoraciones estendio las manos y luego aprecio una puerta que tenia un diamante en el centro luego con el mismo movimiento la oculto.

Se acercó a una comoda coloco allí su corona y hizo un chasquido y ya tenia puesta una piyama celeste.

**Espero que esto no se complique más de lo necesario. **dijo y luego fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Star y Marco se despertaron temprano Marco encontro una nota de sus padres en el refrigerador diciendole que se irian de vacaciones por dos semanas y que dejaban a cargo al tio de Star.

**¿Como puede ser esto posible? ellos acaban de conocer a tu supuesto tio y ya lo dejan a cargo y van de vacaciones esto no puede ser.** le dijo Marco a Star .

**Mi mamá no puede quedarse así por dos semanas. **dijo Star preocupada .

**Oh hablando de eso, aún no se ha levantado. **dijo Marco dejando de lado la nota que encontro en el refrigerador.

**Tienes razón eso es raro ella suele levantarse al amanecer. **dijo Star.

**Bueno tal vez como no tiene nada importante que hacer como dirigir el Reino, simplemente decidió dormir más tiempo. **dijo Marco.

**Iré a ver que pasa. **dijo Star.

**Voy contigo. **dijo Marco.

Star y Marco fueron escaleras arriba hacia la habitación que Moon/Menguante había creado.

Star golpeó la puerta.

**¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡abre la puerta! .**Luego de un rato la puerta fue abierta por Menguante quien aún seguía en piyama y tenia el cabello revuelto.

**¿Qué pasa Star? . **dijo Menguante luego empezo a bostezar.

**Son las 10:00hs de la mañana por que sigues dormido a esta hora. **dijo Star.

**Hmm pensé que podría dormir hasta tarde hoy ya que no tengo ninguna reunión a la cual asistir, Bueno si tengo pero no iré de todos modos. **dijo Menguante sin mucho interés sobre el tema.

**Bueno los Sres Diaz salieron de vacaciones durante dos semanas y te pusieron a cargo. **

dijo Star.

**¿Ah si?** , **creo que les di una muy buena primera impresión**,**pero debieron de haberme preguntado primero. **dijo Menguante.

**Ese no es el punto, tu no puedes quedarte aquí por dos semanas. **dijo Star.

**Y ¿porque no? **pregunto Menguante.

**Tenemos que arreglar esto mucho antes. **dijo Star.

**No lo sé, dos semanas de tiempo libre me parece bien. **dijo Menguante.

**¡No puedes dejar Mewni por tanto tiempo! . **dijo Star.

**¡Oye sabes una cosa las Reinas no tienen vacaciones y el tiempo por maternidad no cuenta!, ¡He gobernado Mewni desde que tenía tu edad!, ¡He sacrificado mucho por el Reino!, ¡Creo que me merezco un pequeño descanso y tu padre me llamará si necesita ayuda! ****. **dijo molesto Menguante y luego bajo a la cocina.

Star estaba sorprendida por tal reacción y Marco parecía incómodo por la situación.

**Star tal vez deberías decirle a tu padre lo que esta pasando. **dijo Marco algo dudoso.

**No Marco hablare con Menguante cuando este mas calmado. **dijo Star.

Y luego ambos fueron a la cocina y encontraron a Menguante bebiendo café.

**Ustedes no deberían estar en la escuela o algo así. **dijo Menguante aún algo molesto.

**Estamos de vacaciones. **dijo Star.

**De acuerdo. **dijo Menguante.

**Sabes esto me preocupa tal vez debamos decirles a La Alta Comisión de Magia lo que paso, Es que estas cambiando. **dijo Star.

**No haremos tal cosa. dijo Menguante luego de una pausa continuó.****Y además, ¿Puedes decir realmente que he cambiado?, Digo debes de admitir que no conoces realmente a tu madre. **dijo Menguante.

Esta declaración conmocionó a ambos adolescentes que se vieron uno al otro igualmente alterados.

Luego de un momento Menguante pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y quedo perplejo.

**No se de donde salió eso yo solo... **dijo Menguante mientras dejaba la taza de café a un lado y caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro luego paro y observó a ambos adolescentes.

**Lo siento mucho Star yo jamás diría algo así. **dijo con tono preocupado Menguante.

Star salió de su trance y se acercó y abrazo a Menguante.

**No, esto es mi culpa el hechizo esta nublando tu mente. **dijo Star.

**Se que nos podría animar un poco. **dijo de pronto Marco.

Star terminó con el abrazo y vio a Marco.

**Que tal si le mostramos la ciuciudad. **dijo Marco.

**Eso podría ser divertido. **dijo Menguante.

**Pero deberíamos investigar sobre el hechizo. **dijo Star.

**Será un paseo rápido. **dijo Marco.

**De acuerdo, pero debes llevar ropa informal. **le dijo Star a Menguante.

**Hmm algo como esto. **dijo Menguante.

Luego realizó un chasquido y su ropa cambio a una camisa de vestir celeste manga larga, unos pantalones de vestir color café y unos tenis negros también llevaba guantes de cuero negros y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás.

**Lo vi en una revista. **dijo Menguante.

**Si eso servirá, pero ¿por que los guantes? . **dijo Marco.

**Oh por esto. **dijo Menguante sacándose un guante y mostrando sus manos manchadas por la magia Oscura.

**Oh cielos yo no lo sabía discúlpeme .**dijo Marco.

**No es nada. **dijo Menguante mientras volvía a ponerse el guante.

**Oh eso me recuerda que pasa con Eclipsa. **dijo Star .

**Hmm debe de estar en su celda o masmorra.** dijo simplemente Menguante.

**¿Porque dices debe que no lo recuerdas?.**dijo Star.

**La verdad que no pero si huyera lo habría hecho antes ¿cierto?. **dijo Menguante.

Star recordó cuando la habia visto en su habitación cuando les ayudó a ella y Marco a salir del portal en el que habían caído.

**Cierto, cierto es verdad si quisiera fugarse lo habría hecho. **dijo Star nerviosa.

Marco que tenia idea de lo que Star pensaba también se puso nervioso.

**Bien iremos de paseo o no. **dijo Menguante.

**Oh si vamos. **dijo Star.


	3. Un paseo y Un Entrenamiento

Luego el grupo salió, Marco se aseguró de cerrar bien todas las puertas y ventanas y luego guió el recorrido.

Luego de visitar muchos lugares se detuvieron en Tacos Britta .

**Oh este lugar te encantará**. le dijo Star a Menguante.

Luego pidieron unos tacos y raspados .

**Y esto que contiene exactamente**. dijo Menguante.

**Bueno es una tortilla rellena con carne**, **cebolla**, **pimientos y otras cosas**. dijo Marco.

**Solo pruebalo es delicioso**. dijo Star.

Menguante tomo un Taco con cuidado de no mancharse y lo probó.

**Oh es realmente delicioso**. dijo Menguante.

Luego de terminar el recorrido volvieron a la casa de los Diaz.

**Y bien ¿ que más podemos hacer ? **le dijo Marco a Star .

**Yo tengo una sugerencia**. dijo Menguante.

**¿ Qué es? ** dijeron Star y Marco.

**Qué tal un pequeño entrenamiento de combate**. dijo Menguante.

**Eso suena divertido**. dijo Marco.

**Pero no creó que sea un buen momento**. dijo Star.

**Te enseñare a hacer esto**. dijo Menguante.

Mientras en sus manos aparecían dos espadas hechas de magia.

**Wau eso es muy guay**. dijo Star.

**También estaban en mi capítulo**. dijo Menguante.

**Yo también podría entrenar**. dijo Marco dudoso.

**Claro ****te ** **mostraré unos movimientos con la espada**. dijo Menguante. Mientras desaparecía sus armas.

**¿ Y donde practicaremos? **dijo Marco.

**Siganme les mostraré algo**. dijo Menguante.

Y luego fueron a la habitación que había creado.

**Tu habitación es genial**. dijo Marco.

**Gracias**. dijo Menguante.

Star solo observó el lugar impresionada tenia el estilo de su madre pero con el toque de algo más.

**Observen esto**. dijo .

Mientras se acercaba a una pared y extendió sus manos que brillaron al igual que los diamantes en sus mejillas, en la pared apareció una puerta con un diamante azul en el centro que brillo y luego la puerta se abrió demostrando un campo de entrenamiento de combate y puntería con arco y flecha.

En las paredes habían armas de todo tipo adornando la habitación, las paredes eran de color marrón oscuro y el piso un tono gris oscuro. En el techo habían candelabros con velas en ellas.

**Bienvenidos ** **a mi ** **campo de entrenamiento personal**. dijo Moon/ Menguante.

**Wau este lugar es sorprendente**. dijo Marco.

**Y puedes hacer aparecer esta habitación en cualquier parte**. dijo Star impresionada.

**Claro ** **es igual que el hechizo que crea un cuarto común pero este es especial por eso el hechizo que use es diferente al tuyo y la ** **puerta tiene seguro mágico **.dijo Menguante.

Star se preguntaba si lo que le había dicho anteriormente era realmente cierto, había mucho que no sabia de su madre.

**Marco ve y busca el arma que deseas usar**. dijo Menguante.

**De ****acuerdo**. dijo Marco luego fue buscar su arma luego volvió con una espada.

**Bien primero que nada necesitaremos unas armaduras**. dijo Menguante.

Luego realizó un chasquido y todos llevaban unas armaduras en el peto Menguante tenía unos diamantes azules.

Star tenía un corazón y en la espalda unos diamantes azules al igual que Marco.

Estos trajes eran similares a los que Moon había usado en su lucha contra Toffee solo que ahora el que usaban Menguante y Marco llevaba pantalones y el de Star si era igual al que Moon había usado solo por la diferencia del corazón y los diamantes y que todos usaban cascos.

**¿ Qué les parecen sus trajes?** dijo Menguante.

**Esto es muy cool**. dijo Marco.

**Son bastante ligeros**. dijo Star.

**Si pero de un material muy resistente**. dijo Menguante.

**Bien Star para crear un arma mágica sin varita debes concentrar tu magia y imaginar el aspecto que quieres que tenga tu arma**. dijo Menguante.

**Esta bien**. dijo Star.

Luego concentró su magia en las manos y luego creo una espada de color fucsia.

**Muy bien Star**. dijo Menguante.

Luego Menguante hizo aparecer dos espadas de color azul.

**Marco cubrire tu espada con magia para que tu espada no se rompa durante el combate**. dijo Menguante.

Luego extendió una de sus espadas hacia la de Marco y luego un aura azul cubrió su espada.

**Esto es sorprendente**. dijo Marco emocionado.

**Bien ahora ustedes dos ataquenme.** dijo Menguante.

**No crees que será demasiado para ti**. dijo Star de forma arrogante.

**Hmm ya lo veremos**. dijo Menguante.

Luego dio un salto y giro hacia atrás y termino a unos metros de ambos adolescentes.

**Bien los estoy esperando**. dijo Menguante.

**Eso fue asombroso**. dijo Marco.

**Marco concéntrate**. dijo Star Mientas iba a atacar a Menguante quien esquivaba agilmente todos sus ataques con una de sus espadas. Luego Marco también vino y empezó a atacar en perfecta coordinación con Star a Menguante quien esquivaba ambos ataques ahora ya con ambas espadas.

**Bien es mi turno**. dijo Menguante y con un movimiento rápido atacó a ambos el arma de Marco voló de sus manos y luego recibió una fuerte patada que lo envío volando cerca de donde había caído su arma.

Luego fue a atacar a Star quien esquivo varios ataques pero luego de recibir un fuerte ataque su arma se rompió.

Al estar desarmada recibió una patada voladora que la envío unos metros atrás chocando con la pared.

Marco volvió a levantarse y tomó su espada, fue corriendo para atacar luego dio un salto y luego atacó.

Menguante se cubrió con una espada y con la otra atacó a Marco quien fue arrojado una vez más.

Menguante fue corriendo en su dirección y luego iba a volver a atacar a Marco quien aún seguía en el piso, lanzó el ataque pero de pronto apareció un escudo fucsia frente a Marco deteniendo el ataque que Menguante había lanzado.

**¡Mamá alto esto es solo un entrenamiento detente o acabarás matando a Marco!. **grito Star que se encontraba a unos metros de la escena.

Menguante volteó a ver a Star y Star noto que tenia sus ojos en blanco en el centro de estos unos diamantes de color negro y sus diamantes en las mejillas de color negro.

Luego de un rato Menguante pareció darse cuenta de esto y luego sus ojos volvieron lentamente a la normalidad al igual sus diamantes en las mejillas .

Marco por otra parte observaba horrorizado toda la escena y noto que unas venas negras se alzaban en los brazos de Menguante recordandole que paso lo mismo cuando Moon pensó que Star había muerto.

Pero que se retiraron lentamente al escuchar a Star.

Menguante por su parte desmanecio sus armas y sostuvo sus brazos con fuerza al parecer sentía dolor, luego cayó de rodillas.

**Star... Oh Marco lo siento no se que me paso. **dijo Menguante una vez que recobró la cordura.

Star desiso el escudo y se acercó a Marco y Menguante.

**Mamá estas bien ¿que fue lo que paso? . **dijo Star.

**Esto es malo muy malo, esto no había pasado en mucho tiempo. **decí Menguante a nadie en particular luego se quitó los guantes y vio las venas negras palpitando y brillando.

**Si esto es realmente malo. **dijo cuando vio sus brazos.

**¿Qué pasa ? ****. **dijo Star.

**Esto fue lo que paso cuando pensamos que Toffee había matado a Star. **dijo Marco aún asustado

**Así te habrías puesto si la magia estaba bien. **dijo Marco.

**Si, **Solo dijo Menguante luego se levanto.

**Creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, Salgamos de aquí. **dijo Menguante.

Salieron de la Sala de entrenamiento y luego cerró la puerta que volvió a ocultarse.

**Mamá que sucede. **dijo Star preocupada.

**Siento mucho lo ocurrido chicos pero tengo algo importante que hacer.**

Luego hizo levitar a ambos adolescentes fuera de su habitación y luego cerró la puerta.

**¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! No hagas esto solo quiero ayudarte. **dijo Star mientras golpeaba la puerta.

**Star calmate necesita algo de espacio. **dijo Marco.

Luego ambos se quitaron sus trajes.


	4. Revelaciones y Problemas

**Se acabó voy a decirle a mi Padre y a la alta comisión sobre esto.**dijo Star

**Y que tal si se lo dices a Glossaryck primero. **dijo Marco.

**Marco el tiene el cerebro hecho puré no será de ayuda.**dijo Star.

**Tal vez esto lo haga reaccionar. **dijo Marco.

**Bien pero si no funciona le diré a la Alta Comisión de Magia y a Mi Padre.**

Mientras Menguante se quitaba la armadura y se ponía ropa comoda que consistía en una camisa celeste y unos jens azules y unos tenis negros.

Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a meditar para calmarse mientras lo hacía las venas negras retrocedian.

Mientras Star y Marco le contaban lo sucedido a Glossaryck .

Este hacia todo lo posible para no reaccionar ante la situación pero cuando escucho la ultima parte ya no podía fingir locura.

**¡Como fuiste capaz de hacer tal cosa especialmente a tu madre! Esto es terrible más de lo que te imaginas.** dijo Glossaryck.

**Todo este tiempo has estado fingiendo. **dijo Star molesta.

**¡Eso no importa ahora ! ¿Donde esta tu Madre? ****. **dijo Glossaryck.

**En su habitación nos hecho luego se encerro. **dijo Marco.

**¿ Y**** que pasó con Eclipsa ella sabe de esto ?. **dijo Glossaryck.

**No nadie sabe sólo nosotros. **dijo Star.

**No creo que sea así, en primer lugar ****¿****para que vino tu Madre?. **dijo Glossaryck.

**Bueno ella dijo que era algo importante. **dijo Star.

**Pero lo olvido cierto. **dijo Glossaryck.

**¿Como lo sabes ? **dijo Marco.

**Esto no es bueno tenemos que...**

De pronto se escucha una fuerte explosión.

**Oh que rayos fue eso.** dijo Marco.

**No,no,no,no,no **dijo Glossaryck.

Mientras todos iban a la fuente del ruido.

Glossaryck abrió con un golpe de puño mágico la puerta de la habitación de Moon/Menguante.

Al entrar vieron un enorme agujero en la pared y a Menguante meditando rodeado por un círculo de magia oscura y a lado de este estaba Eclipsa que tenia una varita en sus manos.

**Eclipsa ¿que estas haciendo?. **dijo Star.

**Oh querida no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, nada personal. **dijo Eclipsa.

**¿Qué le estas haciendo a Menguante? **dijo Marco.

**Moon y yo teníamos un trato. **dijo Eclipsa.

**Pero ya eres libre. **dijo Star.

**No sabes de que trataba el trato no del todo al menos.** dijo Eclipsa.

**¿Qué quieres decir? **dijo Star.

**Bueno veras no todos son capaces de realizar un hechizo tan poderoso como el que le di a Moon para acabar con Toffee yo sabia que tenia gran potencial para realizar Magia Oscura si ella acababa con Toffee en ese entonces sería mi aprendiz, . Pero ella fallo el tiro a propósito y solo le quito un dedo, eso realmente me decepcionó****. El trato era simple le daba el hechizo y luego yo ganaría mi libertad y probablemente una aprendiz claro que ella no sabia esa parte ella solo pensó que seria libre aún así incumplió el trato realmente me asombro que pudiera controlar la oscuridad todo ese tiempo.**dijo Eclipsa.

**Eclipsa basta esto no saldrá bien para nadie, pronto serás libre no lo arruines .** dijo Glossaryck.

**Oh mi querido Glossaryck no estas entendiendo. **dijo Eclipsa.

**No lo entiendo ahora ya no tiene sentido que sea tu aprendiz ella ya es Reina.** dijo Marco.

**Cierto Moon a podido controlar maravillosamente la oscuridad en su interior, ya había dejado de lado eso pero con el hechizo que Star le lanzo ella a perdido el control, ¿No lo crees Marco? **dijo Eclipsa.

Marco recordó la pelea de hace un momento.

**Pero ella se detuvo. **dijo Star no queriendo creer lo que Eclipsa decía.

**Solo por que tu interferiste .** dijo Eclipsa.

**Eclipsa tu no eres malvada ¿que es lo que pretendes con todo esto? **dijo Glossaryck.

De pronto el círculo que rodeaba a Menguante desapareció y Menguante se levanto del suelo.

Eclipsa se acercó a Menguante y puso su varita en su pecho y dijo **Corazón oscuro.**Luego sus ojos azules se tornaron más oscuros y fríos los diamantes en sus mejillas se tornaron negros en sus brazos se veían las venas negras acendiendo y palpitando.

**¿Qué le has hecho? **dijo Star.

**Te había dicho que tu hechizo hizo que Moon perdiera el control ¿no? el hechizo que use hará que la oscuridad se apodere de su corazón más rápido. **dijo Eclipsa.

**¿Cómo es que tienes una varita? **dijo Marco.

**Lo conseguí **dijo simplemente Eclipsa.

**Mamá aléjate de ella, lucha. **dijo Star.

Menguante sólo vio a Star y dijo **Star...**

**Oh nada de eso querido**. Eclipsa se acercó puso su varita en la frente de Menguante y luego brillo y unas marcas extrañas aparecieron en su frente como una especie de corona negra.

**Bien recuerda ahora tu eres Menguante tu vida anterior no es importante pero conservaras ****conocimientos de magia y ****cosas importantes ya no cuentas con una familia, eres mi leal escudero y amante . **dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Las marcas brillaron de blanco y luego volvieron a ser negras.

**¿Qué pasa querido no te gusta la idea? **dijo Eclipsa.

**Tal parece que Moon es de voluntad fuerte. **dijo Glossaryck.

**Eso no importa puede resistirse eso solo lo hace más divertido no lo crees querido **le dijo a Menguante.

**¡Aléjate de mi madre ! **grito Star mientas apuntaba su varita a Eclipsa.

**Tienes una hija admirable querido. **le dijo Eclipsa a Menguante.

**Star ... **dijo Menguante pero las marcas en su frente volvieron a brillar.

**Ah ... **dijo luego sostuvo su cabeza.

**Oh querida deberias relajarte le haces daño a tu madre. ****Esto ha sido divertido pero nos tenemos que ir .**dijo Eclipsa y luego hizo brillar su varita y desapareció junto con Menguante.

**Se escapó**. dijo Marco.

**Se llevó a mi madre. **dijo Star con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Esto es malo muy malo. **dijo Glossaryck.

Lugar no Especifico.

**Y bien que vamos a hacer ahora. **dijo Eclipsa.

Menguante estaba a su lado con la mirada perdida.

**No lo sé. **dijo voz apagada.

**Oh vamos querido anímate nos divertiremos, ¿querías vacaciones no es así?.** dijo Eclipsa.

**¿ Vacaciones? . **dijo Menguante vacilante.

**Oh si tienes la mente revuelta ,no importa tenemos muchas opciones. **dijo Eclipsa.

De Vuelta En la Casa de los Diaz.

**Tenemos que informar sobre esto a la Alta Comisión Mágica. **dijo Glossaryck.

**Y a mi Padre también . **dijo Star.

De pronto un portal se abre y de el sale Hekapoo.

**Star , Marco Eclipsa ha escapado. **dijo Hekapoo.

**Ya lo sabemos. **dijeron Star y Marco.

**Debemos ir a Mewni allí les informaremos lo sucedido. **dijo Glossaryck.

**De acuerdo vamos ****. **dijo Hekapoo.

Luego todos fueron a Mewni .


	5. Peligros de la Oscuridad parte 1

Luego todos fueron a Mewni .

La Alta Comisión se reunió junto con el Rey River, Star, Marco y Glossaryck.

Star conto todo lo sucedido.

**Se supone que la Reina Moon te informaría sobre el escape de Eclipsa pero como no volvió enseguida y demoró su regreso supimos que algo andaba ****mal.** dijo Hekapoo.

**Debiste venir a nosotros de inmediato. **dijo **Omnitraxus**.

**Más con la particularidad de tu madre. **

dijo Hekapoo.

**Pero no lo entiendo yo hable con ella y se veía bien. **dijo River confundido.

**Ella uso un disfraz mágico **le dijo Star a su padre.

**No entiendo ¿por que el hechizo de Star hizo que la Reina Moon fuera más susceptible a la oscuridad en su interior?** dijo Marco.

**Marco recuerdas cuando vieron el capitulo de Eclipsa y como te afecto a ti. **dijo Glossaryck.

**Aún tengo pesadillas sobre eso. **dijo Marco.

**Dices que es por que es un hombre. **dijo Stat confundida.

**Es más complicado que eso Moon a logrado crear un balance interno y con eso a reprimido muchas emociones, el hechizo de Star hizo que perdiera el balance y su personalidad reprimida fuera blanco fácil para esa oscuridad. **dijo Glossaryck.

**Espera estas diciendo que estoy reprimido. **dijo Marco.

Todos vieron a Marco con cara de ¿en serio?.

**Y si revertimos el hechizo que lance. **dijo Star.

**Ya no sera tan sencillo como eso. **dijo Omnitraxus.

**Eclipsa esta manipulandola . **dijo Hekapoo.

**Y no dejara que te acerques a ella tan fácilmente. **dijo Rhombulus.

**Pero si pudiera revertir el hechizo ella podría controlar la oscuridad nuevamente ¿no es así?.**dijo Star.

**Ya no estamos seguros de eso Eclipsa uso otro hechizo en tu madre puede que ya no vuelva a ser la misma. **dijo Glossaryck.

**No, me niego a creer eso ella no se rendiria tan fácilmente. **dijo Star.

**Es cierto mi pastel de Luna es de voluntad fuerte podrá con esto. **dijo River.

**Espero por el bien de Mewni que tengan razón. **dijo Hekapoo.

**Omnitraxus no sabes cuales son los posibles escenarios que podrían pasar. **dijo Star.

**Bueno en una realidad alternativa la Reina Moon vuelve a su antigua forma pero la oscuridad la corrompe elimina a Eclipsa y vuelve a Gobernar Mewni pero realiza una dictadura no solo eso elimina a todo tipo de monstruos que viven en Mewni deja que unos pocos escapen, y también hace que los Mewmanos realicen trabajos forzados sin pagas y no los alimenta adecuadamente. **dijo Omnitraxus.

Todos los presentes se horrorizan con tal escenario.

**En otra realidad ella no vuelve a su forma anterior y le es fiel a Eclipsa y huyen juntos finalmente se vuelven pareja y tienen un hijo en esta realidad no a sido totalmente consumida por la oscuridad solo por que se enamora de Eclipsa.** dijo Omnitraxus .

**Eso es terrible . **dijo River molesto.

**Bueno debo agregar que en esa realidad olvido que alguna vez fue Moon y no sabe que tiene una familia. **dijo Omnitraxus.

**Eso lo hace más terrible. **dijo River.

**Bueno en otra realidad alternativa Moon recupera su antigua forma pelea con Eclipsa pero luego alguien interviene y hace entrar en razón a Eclipsa quien no era realmente malvada y Moon logra controlar su oscuridad nuevamente luego de un tiempo Eclipsa y Moon se vuelven amigas y Reinan juntas Eclipsa como Reina de los Monstruos y Moon de los Mewmanos y Star como mediadora de ambas. **dijo Omnitraxus.

**Esa realidad me agrada.**dijo Star.

**Bueno hay que admitir que es la menos terrible. **dijo River.

**¿****Y cual es la que esta con más posibilidades de ocurrir?. **dijo Marco.

**Bueno realmente estas tres realidades son las que más posibilidades tienen de ocurrir. **dijo Omnitraxus.

**Bueno yo creo que ese alguien que debe intervenir soy yo. **dijo Star.

**No estoy del todo seguro. **dijo Omnitraxus.

**Pues yo lo estoy y no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada si puedo recuperar a mi madre haré todo lo posible para lograrlo. **dijo Star.

De pronto se oyó una fuerte explosión.

**Hola a todos. **dijo Eclipsa luego de salir de un agujero que hizo en la pared del castillo.

**Que descarada eres para aparecerte en este lugar. **dijo Rhombulus.

**Bueno lo que pasa es que Moon escapó y creo que aparecerá aquí en algún momento. **dijo Eclipsa.

**¿Cómo que escapó? . **dijo Star molesta.

**Bueno me distraje un momento y luego ya no estaba, Y creo que podría estar algo inestable. **dijo Eclipsa.

**Dices que no la puedes controlar. **dijo Glossaryck.

**Bueno de alguna forma se dio cuenta que le manipule los recuerdos y se molestó y luego desapareció. **dijo Eclipsa apenada.

**No vi nada parecido en ninguna de las otras realidades que logre ver. **dijo Omnitraxus.

**Eso no puede ser bueno. **dijo Marco.

**Y ¿por que has venido aquí?. **dijo Star.

**Bueno he estado pensando y creo que me equivoque no debí hacer lo que hice . Es que Moon en su forma masculina es demasiado guapo no lo puede evitar. **dijo Eclipsa apenada y algo sonrojada.

**Demasiada información. **dijo Marco.

River solo la observó con odio puro.

**Espera eso quiere decir que realmente no eres malvada. **dijo Star.

**Bueno eso creo. **dijo Eclipsa.


	6. Peligros de la Oscuridad parte 2

De pronto una mano gigante hecha de Magia de color azul agarra a Eclipsa.

**¡Tú! ¡Dime que diablos fue lo que me hiciste! **dijo Menguante apareciendo increíblemente usando su modo mariposa sólo que diferente su piel era gris sus alas eran azules pero con manchas negras y llevaba su traje de combate el que uso durante el entrenamiento.

**¡Se muy bien que te has metido con mi mente reconozco el hechizo que has lanzado en mi dime que es lo que no puedo recordar! .**Gritaba Menguante mientras la mano apretaba a Eclipsa.

**¡Mamá alto! ** grito Star.

Menguante suelta a Eclipsa quien cae al suelo.

**¡¿Me hablas a mi niña?! **dijo Menguante aún enojado.

**Se que estas confundida pero debes calmarte puedo explicarte que es lo que esta pasandote.** dijo Star.

Menguante se acercó volando junto a Star y luego se destranformo.

**¿Como podrías tu saber lo que me esta pasando y por que me llamas mamá? **dijo Menguante.

**Bueno estas bajo más de un hechizo. **dijo Star.

**Estas diciendo que eres responsable al igual que ella. **dijo Menguante.

Una vez más enfureciendo.

**Deja que te explique por favor. **dijo Star quien estaba a punto de llorar.

Esto hizo que Menguante se calmara un poco.

**Lo siento niña no quería hacerte llorar es solo que siento que una ira terrible me esta consumiendo. **dijo Menguante.

**Moon intenta hallar el equilibrio como lo haz hecho antes. **dijo Glossaryck.

**Glossaryck ¿por que me llamas así? . **dijo Menguante.

**Ese es tu nombre querida, solo que no lo puedes recordar. **dijo River.

**No, esto es una broma, se equivocan yo no los conozco a ustedes dos. **dijo Menguante mientras señalaba a River y Star.

**Solo intenta calmarte. **dijo Rhombulus.

**¿Qué hace aquí la Alta Comisión de Magia?. **dijo Menguante.

**Eclipsa desas el hechizo que colocaste en mi madre. **dijo Star.

**¡No! esa mujer no se me va a acercar y si están de su parte no me queda más remedio que acabar con ustedes también .** dijo Menguante mientras volvía a transformarse.

**Oye no nos recuerdas por culpa de un hechizo de Eclipsa eso es lo que has olvidado. ** dijo Star.

**Eso podría ser verdad. **dijo Menguante dudando.

**Si es verdad.** dijo Glossaryck.

**¡Todo es culpa de ella!. **dijo Menguante mientras volaba hacia Eclipsa y hacia aparecer una espada mágica iba atacarla pero un escudo color fucsia apareció y protegió a Eclipsa.

**Basta Mamá, calmate . **dijo Star mientras tenía su varita en alto pues había creado el escudo.

**Esto es familiar. **dijo Menguante mientras bajaba al suelo, se destranformaba y desaparecía la espada.

Luego las marcas de su frente brillaron.

**Ah ... **dijo Menguante mientras sostenía la cabeza pues el hechizo hacia que sintiera dolor cuando iba a recordar algo. Fue tal el dolor que término de rodillas.

**Ahora Eclipsa desas el hechizo que hizo que olvidará las cosas. **dijo Star .

Luego Star deshizo el escudo.

Eclipsa se levanto fue hacia Menguante y apunto la varita en su frente y luego las marcas desaparecieron y luego Menguante quedo inconsciente , luego apunto su varita al corazón y dijo **Corazón Oscuro purificate, **Luego las marcas de sus brazos retrocedieron y sus marcas en las mejillas volvieron a ser de color fucsia .

**Eso nos dará tiempo.**dijo Eclipsa.

**¿Qué quieres decir? **dijo Star.

**Bueno ella aún no esta en balance. **dijo Glossaryck.

**Vaya no esperaba que nos ayudaras. **dijo Hekapoo.

**Bueno se lo debía a Moon ella y Star me han estado apoyando mucho, Star realmente estoy muy apenada por todo esto. **dijo Eclipsa.

**Bueno lo importante es que te diste cuenta de tu error y lo enmendaste. **dijo Star.

**Bueno aún hay que volver a la normalidad a la Reina Moon. **dijo Omnitraxus.

**Pero primero la llevaré a la cama no podemos dejarla en el suelo. **dijo River.

River alzó a Menguante mientras observaba su nueva apariencia sentía pena por todo lo que había estado pasando luego la llevo a su alcoba.

**¿****Y ya sabes como revertir esto?. **le pregunto Marco a Star.

**Bueno estaba pensando que podría simplemente volver a lanzar el mismo hechizo ya que ahora es un hombre podría hacer que vuelva a ser una mujer. **dijo Star.

**Eso suena bastante lógico, lo has estado pensando todo este tiempo o se te acaba de ocurrir. **dijo Marco.

**Lo he estado pensando desde que todo empezó pero no estaba segura de si funcionaria.**dijo Star.

**Bueno hay que intentarlo. **dijo Marco.


	7. Resolviendo las cosas el retorno de Moon

Al día siguiente.

Luego de haber desayunado y poner en orden algunas cosas Star fue a la habitación de sus padres.

River que había dormido en otra habitación seguía desayunando junto con Marco.

**Muchacho crees que ****todo se arreglará. **dijo River.

**Eso espero River. **dijo Marco.

Mientras en la habitación de los Reyes.

Menguante se despertó sobresaltado.

**¿Una pesadilla querido?. **oyo decir.

Luego vio que Eclipsa estaba en la habitación sentada en una silla cerca de la cama.

Menguante quien recordó lo sucedido dijo. **¡ Aléjate de mi Eclipsa! **grito.

**Oh vamos no seas así.** dijo Eclipsa.

Luego se oyo la puerta abriéndose era Star.

**Oh Mamá ya has despertado. **dijo Star.

**Star ¿Cómo llegue aquí?¿Qué hacemos en el castillo? **dijo Moon/Menguante.

**Oh pobre muchacho sigue confundido. **dijo Eclipsa mientras abrazaba a Menguante.

Menguante se sonroja pero logro empujar a Eclipsa.

**¡Te dije que te alejaras de mi no te me acerques! **grito Menguante.

**Oh pero que carácter. **dijo Eclipsa alejándose.

**Eclipsa déjalo solo quieres, quiero hablar con el. **dijo Star.

**Pero es que se ve tan tierno cuando se sonroja podría comerlo a besos. **dijo Eclipsa.

Eso hizo que Menguante se sonrojara aún más.

**Basta sabes muy bien que no pienso quedarme así para siempre esto es temporal deja de decir esas cosas me incómodas. **dijo Menguante.

**Ya Eclipsa basta no lo fastidies. **dijo Star.

**Esta bien pero llámame si necesitas algo. **dijo Eclipsa y luego salió de la habitación.

**Si hice o dije cualquier cosa extraña me disculpo no estaba en uso de mis facultades mentales. **dijo Menguante.

**Tranquilo no paso nada aun. **dijo Star.

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso? **dijo Menguante algo preocupado.

**Bueno Omnitraxus dijo que había visto tres posibles escenarios el primero acababas con Eclipsa y luego volvías a la normalidad y gobernabas Mewni pero te volvías malvada y acababas con todos los monstruos o la gran mayoría y esclavisabas a los Mewmanos o En otra luchas contra Eclipsa una vez que recuperas tu antigua forma, pelean luego algo pasa y se hacen amigas y Eclipsa es la Reina de los monstruos y tu la Reina de los Mewmanos y yo mediadora .**

**Y luego hay otra opción en la que no recuperas tu antigua forma y también olvidas completamente tu antigua vida y luego le eres fiel a Eclipsa huyen juntos y luego se vuelven pareja y tienen un hijo. **dijo finalmente Star.

**¿¡Qué yo que!? No yo jamás haría algo así no eliminaría a todos los monstruos y Esclavisaria a los Mewmanos ni tampoco sería pareja de Eclipsa No,no,no **dijo Menguante Enojado y avergonzado.

**Bueno eso último no estoy tan segura. **dijo Star molestando a Menguante.

**Ya basta Star más respeto que soy tu madre. **dijo Moon/Menguante molesto.

**Ayer no sabias quien era. **dijo Star en tono triste.

**Yo lamento eso. **dijo Moon/Menguante apenado.

**No fue tu culpa no tienes que disculparte. **dijo Star.

**Y bien ya sabes como arreglar esto. **dijo Moon/ Menguante.

**Bueno tengo una idea que tal si uso el mismo hechizo tal vez funciona ya que ahora eres un chico . **dijo Star.

**Eso parece lo más lógico lo sabias desde el principio ¿no?**. dijo Moon/ Menguante.

**Si pero no estoy segura si vaya a funcionar además no tuvimos tiempo para averiguar nada, estuvimos muy ****ocupados**. dijo Star recordandole lo sucedido los últimos días.

**Lo hiciste por que querías darme más tiempo libre ¿no? **dijo Moon /Menguante.

**Es que no me parece justo que las Reinas no tengan vacaciones. **dijo Star triste.

**Bueno podría delegar más deberes y posponer algunas reuniones y así tendría algo de tiempo libre después de todo los Diaz me dejaron a cargo recuerdas. **dijo Moon/Menguante.

**Entonces estas listo para probar el hechizo. **dijo Star.

**Por supuesto. **dijo Menguante.

**Muy bien aquí vamos. **dijo Star luego apunto su varita hacia Menguante y luego realizó el hechizo una ráfaga de luz lo envolvió y luego cuando el brillo se disipó Star comprobó que la Reina Moon había vuelto a la normalidad.

Star tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

**Mamá te estrañe .** dijo Star.

**No te preocupes Star ya volví. **dijo Moon mientras abrazaba a su hija.

**Creí que las Butterfly no deben mostrar muestras de cariño en público. **dijo Star.

**Creo que eso es y siempre a sido una tontería. **dijo Moon.

**Oye Mamá esa ropa se te ve bien. **dijo Star.

Moon observó su ropa.

Dado que cuando Moon volvió a la normalidad llevaba ropa informal ahora llevaba una camisa de vestir celeste unos Jens y tenis negros y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y unos guantes de cuero negros.

**Creo que tienes razón. **dijo Moon.

**Bien deberíamos decirles a los demás que funcionó. **dijo Star.

**Si es verdad .** dijo Moon soltando a Star.


	8. El Retorno de La Reina Moon

Moon se levantó de la cama y salio de la habitación junto con Star luego fueron al comedor allí se encontraron con River y Marco.

**Pastel de Luna has vuelto**. dijo River dandole un fuerte abrazo a Moon.

**Si River así es pero calmate me estas asfixiando**. dijo Moon con el rostro algo morado por la falta de aire.

**Oh lo siento querida es que estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto**. dijo River mientras soltaba a Moon quien tomo un gran respiro para recuperar algo de oxigeno.

**Reina Moon que bueno que esta de vuelta pero debo admitir que ****voy a extrañar a Menguante**

. dijo Marco.

**Oh Marco, Menguante y yo somos más parecidos de lo que ****me gustaría admitir. Ademas podemos volver a practicar en otra ocasión. **dijo Moon.

**De verdad? . **pregunto Marco esperanzado.

**Por supuesto además no tuve oportunidad de mostrarte esos movimientos de los que te hable. ** dijo Moon.

**Entonces recuerdas todo lo que hicimos. **dijo Star.

**Hmm si creo que si. **dijo Moon.

**Reina Moon veo que a vuelto a la normalidad y creo que esa ropa le sienta bien.** dijo Hekapoo.

**Oh gracias Hekapoo. **dijo Moon.

**Les diré a los demás miembros de la Alta Comisión que ya estas bien nos vemos luego. **dijo Hekapoo y luego abrió un portal y luego se fue.

**Moon querida has vuelto siento mucho lo que hice. **dijo Eclipsa que apareció de repente mientras abrazaba a Moon.

**Hmm Eclipsa podrías soltarme?. **dijo Moon.

**Estas molesta cierto? ****Me enviaras a ser cristalizada de nuevo por esto. **dijo Eclipsa.

**Bueno he de admitir que lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero no, no te enviare a que te cristalicen .**dijo Moon.

**En serio estoy muy agradecida. **dijo Eclipsa quien volvió a abrazar a Moon.

**Hmm Eclipsa. **dijo Moon.

**Si Moon. **dijo Eclipsa.

**Suficiente. **dijo Moon algo molesta.

**Oh lo siento. **dijo Eclipsa mientras soltaba a Moon.

**River debo volver a la tierra me iré por una semana y media los padres de Marco fueron de vacaciones y me dejaron a cargo no puedo simplemente dejar su casa así como así. **dijo Moon.

**Pero Moon te he extrañado tanto. ** dijo River.

**No te preocupes estas haciendo bien las cosas me enorgulleces. Y si tienes algún problema solo llámame, Si es necesario vendré a controlar las cosas y luego volveré. **dijo Moon mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**Esta bien cariño te mereces algo de tiempo libre. **dijo River.

**Star , Marco volvamos a la tierra. **dijo Moon mientras abría un portal con unas tijeras dimencionales.

**Si mamá. **dijo Star cruzando el portal.

**Si señora Butterfly . **dijo Marco mientras cruzaba el portal y luego Moon los siguió no sin antes despedirse de River y Eclipsa.

Ya en la Tierra.

**Y que les diremos a mis padres cuando lleguen y no encuentren a Menguante. **dijo Marco.

**Bueno podría usar un disfraz mágico o decirles que tuvo una emergencia y yo vine en su lugar. **dijo Moon.

**Pero usted es Reina no tendría sentido que lo remplace usted tiene muchas más cosas que hacer. **dijo Marco.

**Entonces el disfraz será, pero solo cuando ellos lleguen. **dijo Moon.

**Mamá no es necesario que te quedes aquí puedes volver a Mewni si lo deseas. **dijo Star .

**¿Por qué haría eso? tengo una semana y media de vacaciones y me gustaría pasar ese tiempo libre contigo Star .** dijo Moon.

**Sabes siento mucho no haber leído tu capítulo en el libro y ahora con el libro destruido ya no lo podré hacer. **dijo Star.

**Bueno me han dicho que estas haciendo tus propios hechizos en tu nuevo libro de hechizos puedo decirte lo que puse en mi capítulo y tu puedes agregarlo a tu libro si lo deseas.** dijo Moon.

**Eso seria genial o podrías escribirlos tu misma. **dijo Star.

**Bueno si tu lo permites no hay problema. **dijo Moon.

**Siento mucho interrupir pero deberiamos entrar ****de una vez. **dijo Marco.

**Oh si es verdad. **dijeron Star y Moon.

Luego entraron a la casa.


End file.
